


H.O.L.Y.

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, awkward feelings admission, edibles, high!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Accidentally eating a few edibles leaves you a bit out of it, and the team takes advantage of it to ask you about random things... and your feelings for Bucky.





	H.O.L.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is purely a play on the Florida-Georgia Line song of the same title, which stands for High On Loving You. Ha! See? I'm funny! Written for haven-in-writing on tumblr.

Tony’s brownies, though they say “For Rhodey”, are something you consider fair game. After all, Tony always eats your stuff, why can’t you eat some of his? So you grab out the pan and bust it open, cutting out a couple big brownies before replacing the package. They taste a bit off, but you put that down to Tony’s inability to bake, and go about the rest of your day.

A little while later, you hear calls for movie night, and you make your way down from the chair you’ve found into the huge movie room. Looking around, you see Bucky walk in, and for some reason your feet walk to him, your hands finding his face as you stroke his scraggly beard, running your fingers up through his hair, a soft smile on your face.

Bucky, much to his credit, takes it in stride, though initially he panicked a little. He grabs your waist and walks you both toward a couch, where he sits down and you follow suit, climbing into his lap and continuing to caress his face.

The team watches with wide eyes as they gather, and none of them seem to know what’s going on. Until James Rhodes walks in, brownie pan in hand. “Hey, uh, Tony, those edibles you made me for the pain? Yeah, someone ate some of them.” He declares, and everyone’s eyes go to you.

“Hey (Y/N), did you eat some of Rhodey’s brownies?” Tony asks, and you smirk, nodding proudly.

“You make gross brownies, but yes, I ate a couple of them because I was hungry. And I’m still really kind of hungry.” You admit, and snickers are heard around the room. There’s shuffling around and a bag of chips are passed your way, which you start in on with gusto.

“Well, she’s high, this is going to be fun. You want her off ya, Barnes?” Sam asks, and you gasp, gripping Bucky’s shoulders and shaking your head vehemently.

“No I, uh, I think I’m fine. She’s not botherin’ me none.” Bucky says with a shrug, his arms looped loosely around your waist, and you press a gentle kiss to his cheek, grinning widely at him.

It briefly crosses your mind that you wouldn’t usually be this friendly with Bucky, but you can’t find it in yourself to care, enjoying the contact with the Winter Soldier.

“So who’s up for asking (Y/N) questions, huh? Rather than watch a movie we’ve all seen a million times.” Tony suggests, and nearly everyone agrees, though Bucky and Steve stay quiet, watching you warily.

“(Y/N), is this the real life, or is this just fantasy?” Tony puts forth, expecting you to continue the song dramatically, and your eyes go wide before you frown.

“Dude, Tony, T-Man, I dunno. What even is reality? Especially with those damn stones that can bend literally everything. We could be in some weird time warp or black hole or something and this could all just be in one of our minds if someone’s in a coma- honestly, I dunno man. I dunno.” You trail off, deep in thought, and don’t notice how everyone is staring at you with wide eyes, surprised by your answer. Tony starts laughing first, loud cackles that send him rolling, and everyone else follows, though they sort of chuckle quietly, not sure what to make of your response.

Before someone can ask another question, Bucky wiggles a little and lifts you up, depositing you back on the couch. “I’ll be back, just gotta take care of business.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before walking off.

Clint’s eyes light up and he situates himself so he can see when Bucky is coming back and close, then waits patiently as the rest of the group calms down. When Bucky is within earshot, Clint asks you, “So (Y/N), what do you think about Bucky?”

You grin dopily at him and sigh. “He’s the greatest- so handsome and brave and strong and he’s such a sweetheart too. He’s a really good friend. I wish we could be more, but,” you frown, shoulders slumping, “I don’t think it’s in my cards to get him, and that’s okay. I’m fine being friends ‘cause I just want him in my life.” You tug at a piece of your hair and stare down at the ground, biting your lip, and you fail to notice Bucky standing frozen in the doorway. “I’m gonna go to bed guys, I don’t feel the greatest.” You mumble and stand up slowly, your limbs feeling heavy.

Before you can take a step, Bucky is up and beside you, gently taking hold of your elbow. “Lemme help ya (Y/N), you don’t look the sturdiest.” You accept his help with a small smile, longing to curl up in your bed.

Bucky practically carries you to bed and tucks you in, grateful you’re in your sweats so he doesn’t have to change you; he didn’t want to have to explain that later. He presses a kiss to your forehead and mumbles a goodnight before walking out, making a mental note to bring a glass of water to you when you wake up.

The rest of the team is talking about your response when Bucky walks in, and they all shut up for a second before Steve speaks up. “C’mon Buck, you’re gonna have to say something. Tony says she’ll probably remember what she said in the morning, but either way, you say somethin’ and she’ll take to ya even more.” He suggests, and Bucky shrugs.

“She might not’ve meant it all. C’mon Steve, this is me and (Y/N) we’re talking about. She can’t really like me like that.” Bucky scuffs his shoes against the floor and then turns to retire as well. “M’goin to bed. Don’t cause trouble and don’t remind her in the morning.” He commands before leaving, and everyone exchanges mischievous glances, knowing there will definitely be trouble caused by at least three of their fellow team members, and that it’d only be for the happiness of everyone and for the good of you and Bucky.


End file.
